


Di biscotti e ricatti

by onlyna (robs)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ordinary People, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/onlyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gli sta dando le spalle, quando entra in cucina sbadigliando senza coprirsi la bocca. C'è una teglia di biscotti appena sfornati, sul tavolo, quelli al limone che gli piacciono tanto, ma prima che riesca a rubarne uno sente le braccia di Zayn circondargli la vita, il suo respiro che gli accarezza il collo.</p>
<p>"Colto sul fatto."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Di biscotti e ricatti

Harry gli sta dando le spalle, quando entra in cucina sbadigliando senza coprirsi la bocca. C'è una teglia di biscotti appena sfornati, sul tavolo, quelli al limone che gli piacciono tanto, ma prima che riesca a rubarne uno sente le braccia di Zayn circondargli la vita, il suo respiro che gli accarezza il collo.

"Colto sul fatto," sussurra divertito, e Niall sbuffa quando Harry si volta nella loro direzione: addio biscotti, pensa imbronciandosi. "Chiedigliene uno, ladruncolo, sono sicuro che te lo darà," continua, sfregando il naso dietro il suo orecchio. Niall sbuffa ancora una volta, aggrottando appena le sopracciglia quando vede che Harry sta sorridendo come se sapesse già cosa vuole chiedergli.

"Posso prenderne uno?" borbotta di malavoglia; da quando è così complicato riuscire ad avere uno stupido biscotto? Spalanca la bocca e sgrana gli occhi, scandalizzato, quando Harry scuote il capo.

"Dovevi lavare i piatti dopo pranzo," spiega, cercando di mantenere un'aria severa e fallendo completamente quando Louis scoppia a ridere da dov'è nascosto dietro al tavolo, spaventando tutti. Gli chiederebbe cosa stesse facendo, ma è di Louis che sta parlando e non è sicuro di voler avere una risposta.

"Sembravi quasi serio, Haz," commenta ridacchiando, prima di allungare una mano per arruffargli i capelli. Zayn grugnisce, ma approfitta della loro distrazione per rubare due biscotti dalla teglia dopo aver lasciato andare il suo ragazzo e avergli fatto l'occhiolino; Niall ridacchia tra sé, guardando per un attimo verso gli altri due coinquilini per accertarsi che non si siano accorti di nulla e trovandoli intenti a baciarsi appoggiati al frigorifero. Grugnisce una risata, prendendo Zayn per un polso e trascinandolo verso la loro camera da letto.

"Dammi un biscotto," ordina gettandosi sul materasso, e geme quando l'altro scuote il capo con un ghignetto sulle labbra. "Ti preeeego, sono i miei preferiti," si lamenta imbronciandosi.

"Prima pretendo un bacio dal mio ladruncolo, per avermi fatto fare il lavoro sporco," afferma serio, e Niall ride ancora una volta facendogli segno di avvicinarsi; gli posa le mani sui fianchi quando Zayn si china per baciarlo sulle labbra, sorridendo. Lo lascia andare dopo qualche secondo, e l'altro sbuffa esasperato quando chiede ancora una volta il suo biscotto. Glielo appoggia alla bocca, sorridendo quando Niall solleva un sopracciglio e dà il primo morso, prima di mangiare la parte che rimane. Fa lo stesso con il secondo, e aspetta che l'altro ingoi prima di chinarsi a baciarlo un'altra volta.

Niall si allontana con una risata, ed è sul punto di dirgli che è un idiota quando dalla cucina arriva il rumore della teglia che cade sul pavimento.

"Spero che non abbiate sprecato quei biscotti per fare sesso sul tavolo, animali!" grida, e Zayn ride quando il vaffanculo di Louis è spezzato da un gemito; vive con tre cretini, e non potrebbe essere più felice.


End file.
